Elliot and Zoey Chapter 1
by Quietnovel
Summary: Zoey's relationship with Mark couldn't be going any better but she suddenly starts feeling different about the annoying, bossy and irritating Elliot. Her feelings begin to change towards him... Please review for me to continue :
1. Chapter 1

"Here you go, it was a Fruit Buzz, wasn't it?" Marksmiled as he handed Zoey her drink. "Thanks," she smiled, still adoring the small pink teddy bear he had won her. The two sat on a bench, tired from the excitement of the fair. The day was crawling to a close. "Hey, I've got a Judo tournament this Wednesday. It's kind of a big one, if you want..." "I'd love to!" "Great, it starts at 6:30 pm."

As the two of them began walking home, an uneasy feeling began to fall upon Zoey. _Oh no! What if I have to work in Café Mew! Elliot never gives days off, but it's Mark's tournament. I've said I'd go! I have to- _"Zoey?" "Huh?" Shesnapped out of it. "This is your house, right?" _He knows where I live! He walked me home! He's so cute! _"Oh ya." "Well, I'll see you Monday, at school." "Oh ya, yup, you'll see me there!" She grinned and hurried inside.

That evening, as Zoey sat down in front of the T.V. With her parents, she was still daydreaming about Mark. "Zoey!" her Mum yelled. "Huh? W-what?" "Did you hear me, at all? I was saying Alan, a work friend of mine, is getting married Wednesday. How would you like to come and help me pick out an outfit Monday? I'll pick you up after school." "Oh sounds great, Mum, but I'm working Monday." Her Mum raised an eyebrow. "At Cafe Mew? Again? Zoey, you're working 5 days a week. I don't think that's the right amount of hours for a 15 year old girl. You have a life to live and besides you don't need the jopb." "Mum, U'm getting my independence. I can't be living off ye forever. And besides Wesley and Elliot give really good pay. More than double my pocket money." Her mum huffed in disagreement and turned back to the tele. Zoey had to admit she did hate juggling work, homework, friends, relaxtion and fighting to defen mankind but what could she do? That was her life!

Bleep,bleep...bleep, bleep...! Zoey turned in her bed. She rolled over to her side. Her clock on her bedside locker read 04:15 am. _Who the heck is ringing at this time! _Bleep, bleep...bleep, bleep...! She flipped up her phone. "Hello?" she yawned into it. "Zoey? Predicites, down by the park. Hurry!" Elliot's voice rang out. She quickly snapped out of her tired haze. She threw back the covers and lept to her window. After over 7 months at being a Mew Mew and recieving these phone calls at all strange hours she thought it only fitting to install a little ladder, outside her window. She had invested in a green coated one, which camouflaged into her house, it being green also. She was still waiting for the day her parents noticed it and woul interrogate her. Of course, she wouldn't give the real reason, that would be too ridiculous for them to take in. Zoey grabbed her phone and dashed out down the ladder. She bgan running down through the streets of Tokyo. A music festival had happened later that day and so the pubs were filled with people even at this time of the night.

Zoey cursed as she remembered she was still in her pyjamas and bare feet. She slowed to a jog as she rounded a corner and down the street were two very popular bars, each overflowing with drunks. There were large crowds outisde both with people smoking and drinking. Zoey bgan to start feeling a bit self-concious and began fiddling with the end of her pyjama top. She kept her eyes faced downwards as she slowly approached the crowds, careful not to stand on any broken glass. She quickly made her way through the first hurdle...and then the second. She gasped in relief as she walked slowly from the crowds. She was just about to turn the corner when she bumped into a group of men. There were 3of them and they were intoxicated with alcohol. One took hold of Zoey's wrist. "Bit late for you to be out, Princess, now ain't it?" he slurred. Zoey struggled to free herself but his grip only tightened. "Wanna come with us, Princess? We can show youround!" the other mumbled and together they all began shoving her back dow the street. Zoey's heart was racing with panic. A bouncer exitted one of the pubs, he noticed Zoey and she gave him a pleading expression. "Oi! Do you know these guys?" he called as he approached them. She shuck her head vigourously. The men began a heated arguement then, with the bouncer and in the chaos Zoey was able to escape the man's death hold. And she ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, until she came to the park gates.

Naturally they were locked shut. She scouted around the exterior of the park until she came to a parting. A metal bar in the fence had rusted and deterriorated, creating a gap big enough for her to fit through. Once inside, Zoey came to a path. _Why' it so quiet? _She was glad her RDA was a cat, it enabled her to see at night but the problem was she couldn't see anyone. There were no terrified screams, no predicites, no Mew Mews. _Is this some kind of joke?_ She turned round when suddenly she collided with something hard and stern. She stumbled backwards onto the ground. Zoey looked up and her face hardened. Elliot stood there with an equally displeased expression. "Well no need to say sorry or help me up like!" Zoey growled. "Where were you!" "I came as fast as I could but then these drunks grabbed-" "I don't want another one of your lame excusses. The girls were able to take care of this predicite but it was dangerous. You're strongest together the 5 of you! Zoey, you put all the girls in danger tonight, something bad could have happened!" "Dangerous! I could have-! You're the one having us run round Tokyo in the middle of the night! You're supposed to be in charge, making sure we're all ok! I was nearlt kidnapped tonight and you don't even care! Why don't you collect us in that snazzy Porsche of yours or send a taxi! Maybe then I'll be on time!" Elliot turned and began walking away. "You're working Monday. Work starts at 4:30 not 4:35 or 4:40. You think you can manage that?" Zoey bagan muttering away to herself as she made her way back to the gap in the fenceand out into the lonely street. _Tokyo's so scary at night. _She flipped up her phone. It read 5:30 am! Her dad would be getting up for work in half and hour and the quickest way home was back down that street with the two pubs. Zoey shivered at the thought of it but any other way would take too long. She was just about to step off the footpath and onto the road when a sleek black Porsche drove up beside her. The tinted window of the passengers seat came down. She scowled at the person inside. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to hop it?" "What's with you!" "What, cat got your tongue? All talk are you, Zoey?" She swung open the passenger door and slid in onto the black leather seat. Once the door was shut, Elliot quickly sped off. "You wanted a lift, I offered a lift! You give out wither way!" Elliot mused as Zoey sat pouting beside him. "Stop mocking me, I'm still angry with you!" "Angry, you, Strawberry? So that;s why your face looks like a mushed up tomato." Zoey grimaced. He always called her Strawberry, just to annoy her and it was always her, only her. Her never called Corina Mintor Bridget Lettuce. It was just Zoey.

"You're so immature! What age are you like? Nearly 18!" "I'm immature! Says the lady wearing teddy bear pyjamas! Some mature 15 year old you are!" The car slowed to a halt outside Zoey's house. As soon as it stopped, she lept out, slamming the door behind her. She needed to get away. Her face was burning with embarassment. _Why did every other pyjamas I have had to be in the wash? Why this night? He'll never let me live this down! _She fretted as she jogged back across the back yard and up the ladder. As she re-entered her bedroom she was greeted with the buzzing of her dad's alarm, coming from the next room. She was just in time. Zoey looked around her room. No way could she go back to bed, not after tonight's events and so she grabbed her towle and went for a shower.

Zoey's parents loved her. They also loved their jobs though. Both parents were high positioned business people and both were bringing in big pay-cheques. And so naturally, they worked long hours. They left before Zoey was usually awake yet for school and arrived home late, at 6:30 pm which just happened to be the same time Zoey finished work.

Zoey sat down on the leather sofa in front of the wide flat screened tele with a warm mug of tea. Since she had gotten up extra early that morning, she had had plenty of time to get ready. A good programme was about to start when she heard a horn blow outside. She went over to the window and peered through out through the blinds. The blach Porsche was parked right outisde her front gate. Zoey went and unlatched the front door. Elliot climbed out of the drivers seat and casually leaned against the car. "So are you coming?" he smirked. Zoey stood there for a few seconds before hurrying inside for her keys and school bag.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned as she buckled up. "Making sure my Strawberry get's to school safe. Tokyo's a dangerous place like," he smirked. _My Strawberry! Most of the time he pretends not to know me! _The Porsche pulled up outisde the school gates.

Elliot was waiting for Zoey at the front gates at 4 o clock that evening. "Ok, you're being way too nice, what's the catch?" He seemed to be in a less amusing mood this evening. He had a stern expression across his face. "What's with you? Elly! Elly!" "What!" "What's your problem?" "Dren and his gang are getting closer to finding Mew Aqua and where are we?" He parked the car in its usual spot behind the Café. "You know you don't need to keep giving me lifts. I can walk." Elliot got out and went to open Zoey's door. She sat in awe, staring up at him. His face quickly turned red with embarassment. "Get out, I need to lock it." "Oh, right." Zoey jolted upwards, a bit too fast because she tripped over her own feet and went flying into Elliot. The two of them tumbled to the ground. "Zoey!" he groaned, half laughing. "Opps..." she squeaked. The two of them sat up and began laughing. "A toddler would have more balance!" "Don't compare me to a toddler! I don't druel or try and eat crayons!" Elliot raised an eyebrow. "I've seen you alseep before so ya I'd say you druel." Zoey was mortified and Elliot had noticed. "Calm down, Strawberry! I won't tell," he winked. Zoey gave him a playful shove and stood up. She dusted her uniform down. It was only Monday and it was dirty already! Suddenly Elliot was quite close to her. She stared, simply gazed up at him. He was suddenly more handsome than what she remembered and when they weren't fighting he was actually quite nice...and kind...and caring...and... _What are you doing! This is Elliot! _She quickly bowed her head. He was holding her schoolbag. She took it from him and smiled, shyly. "Oh, Elly?" "What, Strawberry?" he asked softly looking down at her. She didn't dare gaze up again. "Erm, I was wondering...could I have Wednesday off? It's really important." "Why? What's so important that you have to abandon all us?" "Well you see... Mark has a really big tournament and-" "Oh." Zoey looked up. His face had grown cold and slightly angry again. There was a long pause. "Fine, if that's what you want. Organise it with the girls, get someone to fill in for you." And with that he walked away, so emotionlessly, so dead, so lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey changed into her little red uniform and went to unlock the Café's doors.

It was a busy day, as usual, in Café Mew and Zoey was more than happy to be in the changing room once again.

She had organised her day off but, after her conversation with Elliot she was slowly beginning to feel guilty. _Why should I be? Like Mum said, I work long hours, five days a week. I never take days off! _She tried to reconsole herself but it was no use. "See you, Zoey!" Bridget and Kiki called. She snapped out of it, realising she still hadn't changed. Zoey waved goodbye to the others. She went back out to the dining area. She began cleaning; dusting and polishing, washing floors and furniture, organising the cooking material and anything else she could lay her hands on. Zoey worked hard and long until she needed to stop and take a break. She slumped down on a chair. Wesley appeared in the doorway of the lab. "Zoey? It's 8 o clock. What are you still doing here?" "Is Elliot in the lab with you?" Elliot appeared then, behind Wesley. Zoey stood up, proudly. "I've worked my hours for Wednesday." "I said you couyld take it off," he smirked. Wesley went to the kitchen and clicked down the kettle. A few minutes later he came back, carrying three cups and three small buns. Elliot remained by the lab entrance as Wesley began pouring out the tea. "What, you don't like tea?" Zoey groaned. Elliot smiled and sat down. "I prefer coffee," he shrugged. The time ticked by, unnoticed, as the three sat there in the dark café, enjoying eachothers company. _This weird, nice, but weird. _Wesley and Elliot had always been her bosses. She only ever talked to them about the Mew Mew stuff or the Café, but they were actually really fun guys.

"Zoey, it's 9 o clock! You're parents are probably worried," Wesley gasped. Zoey jumped to her feet and quickly changed. "I'll give you a lift," Elliot offered, grabbing his keys. Elliot raced down through the streets of Tokyo. When he stopped the car outside her house, they noticed it was in darkness. No lights were on. Zoey flipped up her phone.

Zoey, Dad had to leave for New York unexpectedly. I'm working late. There's money in the biscuit tin on the shelf. Get a takeaway for yourself. Mum x

Zoey sighed. She was used to this by now. She looked at Elliot, who was staring at her with concern. "They're both working." He gave a quick nod. Her hand hovered over the door handle. She wanted to talk to him. She suddenly was stuck for words though. She wanted to mention something about their earlier conversation. "Elliot?" "Hmm?" She gave him a sheepish look. She felt suddenly shy. Elliot looked at her, his eyes seemed more blue, more deep, more entrancing than usual. She was lost in them. "Er, do you want to come in for a bit? A cup of tea?" Elliot raised an eyebrow. He leaned forward. Zoey held her breath. He reached out his hand and unbuckled her seat belt. "It's late, Zoey. You have school in the morning, don't you? You worked hard, you should get some rest." His face was cold as he spoke to her. She looked down at her feet as she got out of the Porsche. "Elliot?" "Hmm?" "Thanks," she quickly turned and went inside the house.

She threw her schoolbag down, once inside. _What just happened? What are you doing, Zoey! Stupid Elliot! Why's he so cross all the time anyways? What's his problem! _She shuck her head. _Why do I care? Why should I!_

Wednesday came all too quickly and Zoey suddenly found herself sitting in the school stadium watching Mark fight. "He's so great!" "O! He's so cute!" Every girl around her were adoring Mark, even the boys looked up to him, he was the school's best Judo fighter. Everyone was watching with great enthusiasm, everyone but Zoey. She could help thinking about the Café. _Kiki's after probably dropping 5 cups already. Bridget's probably refilling Corina's teapot. _She sighed. _I wonder what Elliot is doing? I wonder is he still cross with me? I wonder is he thinking about me. _"Zoey, hey!" Mimi called as she and Megan came hurrying over to catch some seats beside her. "Hey, Mark's doing great out there!" Megan beamed, winking at Zoey. Zoey could only give a weak smile. She had tried to avoid Mark for the past few days, feeling somehow guilty for thinking about Elliot. "Zoey, are you ok?" "I've got to go. I'll see you guys later!" "But, Zoey, what about Mark!" Mimi cried over the cheering. "Just tell him I had to leave urgently but I should be back intime!" And with that she hurried away.

Zoey ran from the gymnasium and through the busy streets of Tokyo. She couldn't help but smile. She didn't know what she was going to say to him or what she was going to do but all she did know was that she wanted, she needed to be at the Café.

All of a sudden the ground seemed to shake. _An earthquake? At this time of the year? _Screams started coming from down the street. People were running. They pushed passed Zoey in their panic. _What's going on? _The earth was shaking, harder and harder. Buildings were beginning to crack and tumble. It was chaos. "Zoey!" someone called in the distance. Zoey looked up. The building beside her, a bank, it was shattering and was tumbling down on her. Her eyes widened. _Move, Zoey! _But she couldn't, she was in shock. She could see the danger slowly falling but she could do nothing to save herself. She pulled her hands up over her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

All of a sudden she was moving. She was in someones arms. _Blue Knight? _She opened her eyes. "Elliot!" she snorted. He laid her down on one of the park benchs. "Are you ok?" She was awestruck. "Elliot..." The earthquake had ceased. "Are you hurt, Zoey?" he asked, concerned. Zoey stood. "Erm, no... It- it wasn't the aliens?" "I don't know." "What about Wesley? Didn't he get any readings?" "I- I wasn't at the Café, Zoey." He took her hand. "Elliot?" His face was uncertain. _Elliot... what is he doing? He- he isn't going to kiss me, is he? _"Elliot?" "Zoey!" a voice called through the chaos of frightened and confused people. The two of them looked round. The other Mews were hurrying towards them. Zoey took a shy, self-concious step away from Elliot. "Are you ok?" Bridget gasped. They had all transformed. "What's after happening!" Elliot's face was stern. "Wesley got a reading from two predicites around the city. Hurry, Zoey, transform." Zoey nodded.

Zoey sat down in front of the tele that evening, with her parents. The Mew Mews had made the evening news, once again. Zoey couldn't help feeling smug as she watched her Mew Mew self prance around in her cute little pink outfit. "This is terrible. It's getting worse and worse with these attacks. And these Mew Mews, who are they? I mean I don't think five girls should be going around fighting these things," Zoey's dad snorted. "I think they could do it, they've been going pretty well so far like," Zoey defended. "But really sweety, your father has a point. These attacks will get worse and these young ladies are, in the end, young ladies. They won't be able to handle it and they'll get hurt," her mum stated. _They have a point. _"I'm going to go to bed. Night." She kissed them both and crawled upstairs.

Bleep bleep... Bleep bleep... Her phone rang as she was just about to hop into bed. Zoey rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes as she flipped up the phone.

Zoey, can you work late tomorrow. I know it's a school night but we have business people coming to the Café. Elliot.

Sure.

"Hey, Zoey!" Mark hurried over to her side and the two of them walked to Café Mew after school together. "O hi, Mark," she smiled dully. "So, I was thinking, why don't we go catch a movie tonight?" "O? Erm, well you see I can't. I'm working late tonight." Mark raised an eyebrow. "At the Café?" "Ya the Café, where else? You know that's the only place I work." "With that Elliot guy, ya?" _What was this? Jealousy? _"He's my boss, Mark." He didn't seem impressed. They had arrived outside the café. "Well, I'd better go." Mark gave the café a discusted look but then turned to Zoey. He smiled and took her hand. Zoey looked up at him but she strangely felt different. Her knees weren't trembling as hard, he heart wasn't fluttering as fast. Mark leaned in to kiss her on the lips. _This will be our first kiss! _"Zoey!" The two of them jolted away from one another. Elliot was leaning casually against the doorway to the café. He was holding a bright smirk across his face. Zoey blood began to boil. She stormed towards the café. "You always interrupt! You just had to interrupt!" she growled as she passed him. He laughed and gave her a small tickle in the side. She playfully pushed his hand away. "Go away, you're annoying," she stuck out her tongue at him.


	3. Chapter 3

As the hands on the clock finally showed 5.30, Zoey slumped down in the seat next to Corina, grateful for her break. The café was once again packed with people, either waiting for a taste of the delicious cakes that Café Mew served or waiting for a glimpse of the cute guys that ran Café Mew. Zoey buried her face in her crossed arms on the table. She was tired. She could hear Corina pouring another cup of tea for herself. "You know, Zoey, if you're going to work with the public, you really should wear your hair in a more attractable way. Not like a kind of mop on your head," Corina mused, sipping her tea. Zoey raised her head to show her exasperated expression. Corina lifted her head and looked away, pompously.

Zoey finished sweeping the floor of the café and went to put the broom and pan away again. Another day had ended. The others had all gone home already. Zoey was surprised she had been the only one asked to stay late. _What kind of business people come at 7 in the evening anyway? _She could hear voices coming from the kitchen. _I thought Wesley and Elliot were down in the lab, preparing their speech? _Zoey went to investigate. She tiptoed cautiously towards the flap doors of the kitchen. She peeped over the wooden doors. Zakuros was still there, she was there with Elliot! _What's she still doing here? _She was still dressed in her uniform too. _Elliot didn't ask her to stay late too, did he? What are they talking about? _"Elliot, do you really think that's going to work?" He shrugged playfully. "Maybe, maybe not. But what I do know is that I don't like that guy and he needs to go." _He can't mean Wesley, can he? They're best friends. Well...I don't know actually...? _Zoey turned and tiptoed away. She was deep in thought. This was bothering her. _Where wouldn't Elliot trust Wesley? Maybe it's not Wesley, but then who else? _Zoey sat down and stared into space for what seemed ages. There was suddenly a loud rapping on the Café's main doors. Zoey jumped with fright. Two tall men in suits were standing with briefcases outside. Zoey hovered for a second, looking for Elliot and Wesley or someone else to answer the door. No one else had noticed the knocking. _They must be the business men. _She shyly unlocked the doors and opened them for the men. Zoey led the men over to a table already prepared for them. It was set with an arrangement of beautifully decorated little cakes and delicate tea cups and saucers. As the evening draggd on, Zoey found herself leaning against the wall, just outisde the kitchen, watching with some annoyance as the business meeting carried on. Zakuro seemed to have found herself a seat at the table and was laughing and chatting away. _Once again, I'm left to do the dirty work. _The business men stood up and Elliot, Wesley and Zakuro all walked them to the door. Zoey began clearing the table. She ran the hot water in the sink and began the washing up. _Sure, let me do the cleaning up. It's not like I have home work to still do. It's not like Ms. Kelly will kill me if it's not done. _Zakuro cam in then. She grabbed a towel and began drying the ware. Zoey's stomach rumbled with hunger. "O! You must be starving, Zoey. You haven't had a break since 5:30!" Wesley proclaimed. "It's fine," she shrugged. She really was starving though. "Take something from the fridge," Elliot offered, nonchalantly. Zoey glared at him. _Why do you care? It's not like you even care! Why am I so angry anyways? It's all Elliot's fault. Him and Zakuro. What were they doing in there, in the kitchen alone? _Zoey finished up the cleaning then went to get changed. Zakuro was already in there, at her locker. "A long day, aye?" she sighed. Zoey shrugged her shoulders with indifference. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Zakuro waved goodbye.

Zoey slung her schoolbag over her shoulder as she walked for the café's doors. "You need a lift, Zoey?" Elliot was waiting at the doors, car keys in- hand. Zoey raised an eyebrow. "I suppose it's the least you could do." Elliot smirked. "Angry are you, Strawberry?" She said nothing. She didn't have an answer, not for him anyways. She didn't know what to say to him. Elliot seemed to drive a lot slower that night. "O! Come on, Strawberry. What took a bite out of you?" "I'm just tired and I've lots of home work to get done." "Sorry to have kept you so late but the meeting went well." _Sorry! Since when do __you__ appologise! _"What, you're nice all of a sudden?" She couldn't help but smile. "What, you're quiet all of a sudden?" The Porcshe slowed to a stop outside her house. "Thanks." Zoey siddled out of the car, hauling her heavy schoolbag behind her. "Give it here," Elliot sighed, jumping out and taking the bag from her. "I'm not weak. Superhero here like!" she stuck out her tongue. "I'm carrying your bag, be grateful." "O! Is that the way it is, that's the way it goes. O! I see, I see. O! Elly, thanks so much, you're so nice. I don't know what I'd do without a big hunk like you around. O! Elly, you're such a gentleman, how kind of you!" she joked as they made their way to her doorstep. They could hear the tele buzzing from the inside. Zoey held her hand out for her bag. She sighed as she gazed up at him. His blue eyes sparkled in the lamp- light. Elliot seemed to be hesitating. He was close to her. She was able to smeel his musty cologne. Any movement and she would brush off him. "Zoey..." His voice was gentle and low. He slid her bag slowly off his shoulder and onto the ground. "Thanks again for tonight. Don't worry, you won't go unpaid for it." "Elliot... You and Zakuro...?" "What about us?" Zoey was suddenly taken aback. _Why didn't he try to deny it? Why wasn't he confused. They must really be together! _Zoey took a step. Before she knew it or do anything, tears were starting to form at the edges of her eyes. "Zoey? What's wrong?" His face looked loving. Zoey grabbed her bag and reached for the door handle but he intercepted her. He took her hand softly. He entwined their fingers. Her pale ones were held among his dark, tanned ones. She looked up, uncertain. "Zoey? I never ment to hurt you. I would never mean to hurt you, Strawberry." Zoey could feel and hear her heart thumping fast, inside her chest. Elliot lent in. _He's going to kiss me! _Zoey couldn't move. She couldn't even meet him halfway. He pulled their hands into his warm chest. He took her other hand and gently beckoned her fingers to release the bag they were clutching.

_This is it! He's going to kiss me! _And she wanted to kiss him. She wanted him. She loved him. She could finally admit that to herself. She loved him.

Bleep, bleep...Bleep, bleep...! Her phone suddenly began to chime in her pocket. Zoey jumped with the fright. Elliot pulled back just in time, before she accidently head- butted him. She flipped out the phone.

**Hey Zoey! Was thinking about seeing the new comedy movie out in cinemas this weekend? How's Saturday at 5:30? Mark xx**

Zoey's eyes widened and her shoulders slumped with exasperation. Elliot peered into the phone screen, to read the text message. His hand, entwined with hers, went suddenly stiff. He withdrew it. _I forgot. I forgot about Mark. I have a boyfriend. _"I better let you finish your home work." Elliot took a step down from the porch. Zoey turned, pleadingly after him. "Wait, Elliot!" "I'll see you tomorrow, Zoey." And with that he turned and began walking away, towards his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey couldn't help feeling miserable. _What am I going to do? I love both guys, but both for different reasons. Most girls would kill to have two guys as hot as them running after her. _Zoey dragged her feet in the front door. The house was quiet and dark. The only light came from her dad's study. She poped her head in. "Hey, Dad, I'm home." "Hey kiddo, your mother's working late too. She should be back soon though. Dinner's in the oven." "I'm going to go to bed. Night, Dad."

Zoey turned over onto her side. She didn't feel like going to school today. She didn't feel like leaving the house. _How can I go out with Mark this weekend when I totally nearly kissed Elliot, last night. I've been flirting with him and I haven't even noticed. But I haven't been flirting! No, it was Elliot. But he knows what flirting is, it's not like he's unexperienced. Every girl that comes into the café are throwing themselves at him. _Zoey sighed. _I can't go to work. I can't face __him__. _None the less, she knew she couldn't very well avoid him forever. That would simply make the situation even worse and more awkward than what it already is. She threw on her uniform and strolled, grudgingly, out the door. She knew she would be late but she couldn't care less, not today anyways.

"...I heard he asked her out." "No way, they were just flirting. You don't think he'd really go for her, do you?" Megan and Mimi gossiped as the three of them made their way to the next class. Zoey spotted Mark at the far end of the hallway. She began to panic. She had never texted him back last night. "Look, Zoey, it's Mark," megan waved. "I still can't believe you're going out with like the most popular guy in the school. Ye're so cute together, Zoey," Mimi sighed. "Ya, I don't know why he's going out with me," Zoey laughed nervously. "Neither do I, I mean he could get way older and...well you know... developed girls. Aside from that boss of yours, Elliot, he's like the hottest guy around," Megan stated. _Great vote of confidence, Megan._ Mark was smiling as he approached them. "Hey, Mark!" Zoey squeaked. "Hey, Zoey!" He lent over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Every girl around was staring with both jealousy and also admiration. Zoey's face flushed red. The bell for next class rang loudly. "I'd better go, see you later," and Mark hurried off with his friends, to their class.

Zoey trudged slowly towards the café, after school. _What will he say to me? He'll probably just ignore. He probably hates me. _She slowly pulled open the café's door and stepped cautiously in. Kiki and Bridget were deep in a secretive conversation. Corina was lulling in adorance over Zakuro. Wesley and Elliot though, were nowhere to be seen. "Zoey!" Kiki jumped to her feet. "Hi guys," she managed a smile. Kiki and Bridget hurried over to Zoey. "Zoey, we've heard a rumor! We've got a secret to tell!" Kiki thrilled. "It's not much of a secret if you're going to go around and tell everyone!" Corina rolled her eyes. Kiki stuck out her tongue at her. "Can we tell you, Zoey, please!" Bridget beamed. They followed Zoey into the locker room. She listened as she changed into her uniform. "It's Wesley, Zoey! Wesley has a girlfriend!" Kiki pranced. Zoey raised an eyebrow with suprise. "He has moved on? Moved on from his butterfly girl?" "Yes, that's right. Well, we're not certain but," Bridget lowered her voice, " we suspect Zakuro." "Zakuro!" Zoey couldn't keep her voice low. "What makes you think that!" _Not Zakuro and Elliot? _"Well, we've seen them, talking in secret, on several occasions." "It looks suspicious!" Kiki giggled. "Have you said anything to Zakuro or Wesley?" "No, not yet, but Kiki will never be able to hold her tongue for the day." "I won't, I can't wait! Let's go ask her now!" "NO!" Bridget and Zoey both yelled in unison. _Zakuro would kill her for asking such personal questions. She's a cranky person as it is. _Zoey and Bridget raced after Kiki but they were too late. "Zakuro! Are you going out with Wesley!" Elliot was just opening the café doors, for business. A small crowd had began to gather. Wesley entered the dining area, as he usually did at the start of the working day, to greet the customers. "Well, Zakuro, are you?" Kiki tittered. Zakuro whipped round, a fierce expression on her face. "What?" "Well, if not Wesley, is it Elliot?" Kiki hopped from one foot to the other. Zakuro's eyes narrowed. "It is, it is Elliot, isn't it! O! Are ye in love?" Elliot and Wesley had heard the comotion by now and quickly joined the tight circle. "What's this?" Wesley questioned. "O! Elliot and Zakuro are getting married! They're in love! They'll live happily ever after!" Kiki squeaked. There was a short silence among the seven of them. "Is that so?" Elliot's voice echoed off each of them. Zoey sheepishly looked up, towards Elliot. _He didn't say no. It's true. He loves her! _She could feel small tears welling up behind her eyes. Elliot looked at her. He could see her watering eyes and his face softened. "No, it is not true, Kiki," his voice was harsh and somewhat hoarse. He watched Zoey as he spoke. "But, but, Elliot! I've seen ye together, ye are adorable!" "Kiki!" Zakuro hissed. _I have seen them together. Kiki has a point. _"We should get back to work," Zoey ordered and stormed off. The day dragged on long and hard and everyone remained quiet silent. As ther day finally came to an end and the café was closing up, things finally started regaining normality. Corina was sipping her tea and fixing her perfectly arranged hair. Kiki and Bridget were giggling and whispering as they brought broken cutlery out to the bins and Zakuro stood, with her usual hazy expression, staring out the window. "Zoey?" Elliot gently called. She looked up from the table she had been cleaning. He stood across from her, his face looked shy, somehow pained. Zoey glared at him. "What?" she snapped. "O! Get over yourself, Strawberry. You know Kiki was mistaken." "I know," she pretended not to care and continued clearing up. "Zoey, stop pouting," he begged kindly. He took her hand. She yanked it free. "I've got a boyfriend, Elliot. I'm not just one of your little toys you can mess about with." He looked taken aback. "Is that what you think? After all this time, Zoey?" He was beginning to get angry. Corina and Zakuro had noticed them talking and were straining to hear. Elliot lowered his voice and leaned in, towards Zoey. "If that is what you think of me, if I disgust you that much than just say it. Say it, Zoey." His eyes were like daggers, sharp and painful. "If I have offended you than I am sorry, but do not be under any illusion that I do not care for you. But what was I thinking, you're just a child. You're so self- absorbed." And with that he left and made his way down to the lab. Wesley had been standing in the doorway and had been close enough to hear the entire conversation. _He cares for me? _Zoey stood there, numb, awestruck, bewildered. _What does this mean now? He hates me? He cares for me? _Zoey looked towards Wesley. He gave a weak smile as he walked towards her. "Let him cool off, Zoey. It's been a long and eventful day for all of us."


	5. Chapter 5

Zoey sat alone on one of the park benchs. The sun was high in the cloudless, blue sky, that Saturday morning. The park was filled with people, enjoying the fine weather. _What am I going to do? Should I go talk to him? And say what though? Maybe I should talk to Bridget or someone about this? Maybe Renee would be more experienced on the matter though? _Zoey sighed and leaned back on the bench. She raised her face skywards and let the sunrays warm her.

"Zoey?" A soft voice sounded. Zoey snapped awake, abruptly. Mark stood over her. A shadow was falling. Zoey checked her phone. It read 2:45 in the afternoon. _I fell asleep in the park! Ah great, what if I drueled or snored? What if someone from school passed! _Zoey's face burned scarlet. "O! Hi, Mark," she squeaked. He slid down beside her and took her hand. Zoey gave an uneasy smile. "Hi em... Mark," she whispered, looking downwards. "Come on, let's go get an ice cream." He pulled her to her feet and they began walking. "Er, Mark..." She pulled him to a stop. "I have to go, sorry. My, am, my dad, I said I'd be home by three." "Zoey, is everything alright?" His hand slid free from hers. She looked up at him. _What do I say? What can I say? _"No, Mark." She lowered her eyes, feeling somewhat ashamed. "Zoey, if somethings the matter, you can tell me, you know?" "I know, Mark. I'm sorry, I just really have to go. I'll see you later though." She struggled a small smile. He nodded and lent down to kiss her goodbye but she tilted her head sideways and only gave him the cheek. He looked at her quizingly. "Zoey? Are you sure?" "About what?" "About us?" _He's dumping me! It's over, Megan and Mimi will never let me live this down. I'll never hear the end of it. Uh, what are people going to think of me? I got dumped! _Zoey took a step back. "O, I see. It's ok, Mark, erm..." She held out a hand, to shake. "Zoey?" he laughed. "I'm not breaking up with you! I like you you too much, Zoey." She stared up at him with suprise. "But, Mark, I..." "Zoey!" Bridget came strolling over. "O! Hi, Mark." "Hello, Bridget. Well, I'll see you later then, Zoey," he smiled with slight irritation but turned and left. Zoey exhaled in relief.

Dark clouds were beginning to form in the sky. Zoey waved goodbye to Bridget and hurried home. _I couldn't have spent the rest of the day with Bridget, Mark could've been watching, to make sure I left. I coudn't say anything to her there, not now anyways. _

Little rain drops began to fall, Zoey broke into a dead run as the rain fell heavier. She flew in the front gate and ran for the front door but it was locked. _Damn it, Mam and Dad must be working. _Zoey turned and stared back out at the busy road. By now she was drenched in cold water.

_Great, what am I going to do now? _Zoey began walking downtown. She didn't even have a hood with her jacket. Zoey trudged, glumly, through the emptying streets. "Zoey!" The black Porshe pulled up beside her. "Elliot?" Zoey quickly jumped in. Inside, Elliot had the heating on. "You're soaking! Where were you going in this rain, without even an umbrella?" "I forgot a key and well...Mam and Dad are working." Elliot laughed. "Come on, we'll go back to the Café and I'll get you some towels."

Wesley was at the Café, in the kitchen, creating some new recipes. Elliot led Zoey upstairs to the hotpress where they kept the towels. He grabbed a huge one and draped it around her. He then led her into the living room, where they had a tele and couch. It was next door to Elliot's bedroom. "I didn't even know ye had a living room," Zoey smirked as she snuggled up on the couch. Elliot went to light the fire. Zoey snatched up the remote and flicked on the T.V. She threw on a nice chick flick. "Come on, you expect me to watch this!" he grinne, attempting to take the remote control. "No way!" The two of them wrestled for the controller. "No! I'm the guest!" "It's my television!" "Ladies first!" "This is my place!"

Wesley soon came up with three mugs of steaming hot chocloate. "Perfect for a day like this," he smiled. The rain had continued to fall without seizing. The three sat down and watched the end of the movie. "I'll get us some more drinks," Elliot collected the mugs and made his way out of the room. "How are you feeling, Zoey?" Wesley turned to her. "You don't have a cold or anything?" "I'm feeling well better, thanks." They tunred back to the tele screen. "Hey, Wesley?" "Hmm?" "do you think Elliot is still cross with me?" Wesley turned to look at her. "Zoey, I don't want to get involved..." "O, right sure." She flipped up her phone for the time. "Erm, well I suppose I'd better go. It's late."

Zoey met Elliot on his way up the stairs. "You're leaving?" "Ya, I em I'll see you at work on Monday." Zoey was just at the Café's doors when Elliot came hurrying back down the stairs. "Zoey, wait!" He pulled her to a stop by her upper arm. "Zoey..." She looked up at him. "What's up?" "I erm..." He seemed lost for words. "I should be going." "No, wait! I'll give you a lift home." "It's ok, it's still bright out." "But it's raining?" "I'll borrow an umbrella then," she smirked. "Zoey..." He leaned inwards. _Is he going to kiss me! No, I can't kiss him. I'd be labeled as a cheater on Mark. What would everyone say! _"Elliot!" He stopped nervously. _But I don't want to hurt his feelings. I don't want him to think I'm not interested. _"I erm... I'd better go. Bye!" And she hurried out the door. Tears were rolling down her face as she ran home. _Ok, it's definitly Elliot. I like Elliot. I have to break it off with Mark. But what if I do and then Elliot doesn't want me anymore? I need to talk to someone. _Zoey changed her course and rushed towards Bridget's house.


	6. Chapter 6

The rain was falling hard. Her bare fingers were numb from the cold. All of a sudden her footing stumbled and she tripped. She feel hard on her front. The running water on the pavement splashed up onto her face. She lay there for a second then sat up. _I can't go to Bridget's. It's too wet and besides it's dinner time. Her parents would only think I'm a bad influence. _Zoey stared down into the blurry puddle before her. She watched the water ripple as the rain drops fell on it. She sighed, finally, and got to her feet.

Zoey made it home and hopped straight into the shower. She let the roasting warm water flow down her body. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. Her mind was racing. She needed to calm down and figure things out.

Zoey awoke Monday morning with the immediate feeling of dread. Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies. _Okay, hold it together, Zoey. Just ignore him, ignore Mark for the whole day but then you're going to send him a text to meet you at the usual spot by the benchs. Okay, okay that's fine. Just breathe, Zoey. He's only a boy, just one boy. _She was dragging her feet as she walked in the school gates. Megan and Mimi came to join her. They were both ingrossed in their conversation. "Well, I think they're cute." "I just think it's typical! Girls like her can always get who they want." Zoey looked up. She always did like good gossip. "What are ye on about?" "Your boss! That great hunk of man, so sweet, so gentle, yet strong and couragious-!" "Who?" "Elliot, of course," Megan sighed. "We heard Renee has a thing for him and why wouldn't she, who wouldn't! I don't know how you haven't tried it on with him yet, Zoey, but I supposed he'd hardly notice. I love that, he's so mysterious and wise looking." "Wh- what do you mean?" "Well like, no offense and all but you have a boyfriend already so you're taken meat and anyways you're not a gorgeous super model like Renee although I think Elliot could even get higher than her, if that's possible. He's definatley at the top and well, we're two years younger anyways. He'd probably go for older women," Megan spoke, very knowledgibly. Zoey fumbled with the end of her school shirt, nervously. _What if Megan's right? Even so I think I should break it off with Mark, it's not far. _

**Mark, can we meet at the benchs after school? Alone?**

**Zoey**

Zoey cringed as she read his reply;

**Great! I was thinking about catching a movie later too? See you then.**

**Mark xx**

"Hey, Zoey, aren't you coming? We're heading over to Café Mew!" Megan called as they were walking from the schoolyard. "O, I'm meeting Mark first but I'll see you guys there!" "Zoey!" All at once, Kiki jumped at Zoey. She started hugging and bouncing and laughing. "I'm doing my rounds! Since I finish ten minutes earlier then all ye guys, I'm going to wait for ye after school, to walk to Café Mew together. Just for this week though! You're firast, Bridget tomorrow!" Zoey gave her an uncertain smile. "Wow, Kiki," she laughed nervously. "Let's go then!" Kiki grabbed her hand and began pulling her. "Zoey?" Mark was just on his way towards the benchs. "O,hi, Mark!" Zoey flustered. "I thought we were meeting at the benchs, after school?" "We are!" Zoey shrugged free of Kiki's hold. "Then...? Where were you going, it's after school now?" Kiki stood, smiling up at the both of them, totally oblivious to the tension around her. "I was going there!" Zoey panted, desperately. She lowered her eyes. "Mark, I have to tell you something-" A loud, dominating horn honked. The three of them whipped round to face the road. Elliot jumped out of the Porsche. "Zoey! Kik! Come on, we have work to do!" He stared at them in earnest and they both knew exactly what kind of work he meant; Predicites. "Right." Zoey turned back to face Mark as Kiki hurried over to the car. "Listen, Mark-" "Don't mind him, Zoey. Like you always say, your shift doesn't start for another half an hour, you have plenty of time. Don't let him take advantage of you." "Zoey! Come on, we don't have time!" Mark took her hand. "That guy's really starting to tick me off. He should be paying you double- time for all the hours you put in. I don't tink what he's doing is even legal, Zoey. Students are only supposed to work a certain number of hours a week." "Mark, seriously, he's a good guy. He's not taking advantage of me." "Zoey, I know you. You complain about this guy often enough. Just quit already. I don't care if you won't have the money for the cinema that often, I can pay for you or we can just rent a movie." Zoey was crumbling inside. _Now I remember why I like you so much. _"Zoey!" Elliot came storming over from his car. Mark's hand clasped tighter around Zoey's. "Zoey, we have to go," Elliot spoke alot kinder to her now. He spoke quietly and intimitely. "Listen man, cut her some slack. She works too much as it is, anyways," Mark spoke up. Elliot looked at him. Their eyes met coldly. "Come on, Zoey," Elliot hissed. "I have to go, Mark," she shrugged free from his hand. _I __have__ to go. This isn't about which guy, it's about the predicites and I have to defend us. _Mark looked up at her, somewhat angerly. "No, Zoey! Stop taking advantage of her!" he sneered ast Elliot. "Back off kid, I don't have time to be playing your silly love triangle." "No ones in love with you here pal, don't get ahead of yourself," Mark glowered. "Elliot! Just give us a second, okay?" She laid a hand on his chest. He looked at her, not with affection but aggrivation. "Find your own way." And with that he marched back to his car and, with Kiki inside, he sped off. Zoey watched, with her mouth falling. _He left me? _Mark put a hand around Zoey's waist and pulled her in tightly to him. She pushed him away. "Listen, Mark. I really like you but..." He stared down at her. "So you're breaking up with me?" he raised an eyebrow, with annoyance. "Mark-" "Fine, Zoey. If tha's what you want then okay." "Mark, it's just better this way. You're the most popular guy in school and me, I'm just the girl who sleeps in class! We both have so much going on all the time, we don't have time for one another at the moment. It''s just better this way." "There's no need to explain, Zoey." "I'm sorry, Mark. Really I am, I'm so s-" "It's okay, Zoey, I forgive you." He smiled at her sweetly and then walked away.

Zoey stood there for a while, trying to assess the situation. _So is he angry with me? Elliot is anyways but Mark? Anyway where are the others? How am I supposed to find them? _She flipped out her phone and dialled Wesley's number. "... He said he was going to collect you guys?" Wesley's voice rang through the speaker. "Ya, he came but... something came up. Where are the Mews now, Wesley?"


	7. Chapter 7

"They're by the port, Zoey, but hurry!" "Thanks." She shoved her mobile in her pocket and began running. She sprinted down the street, passed all the school students and other pedestrians. Her face was glowing a bright red. _Great! This definitely has to be the end to my social life. No one is going to want to come near me anymore now that I'm not going out with Mark and now they can all see I'm weird. Like honestly, who runs in a dead sprint through the streets of Tokyo, unless you're a criminal. But hey, if they see me with an upgrade, with Elliot! I'll be invited to all the best parties, even Megan will be sucking up to me! That is __if__ I ever get with Elliot. He hates me, nearly all the time. _Zoey pushed on, it would take her another good ten minutes to get to the harbour and by then Bridget or Corina or anyone of the Mews could have gotten hurt. She rounded the corner, she was passing Corina's house. She struggled out of her schoolbag straps and then hauled it over the high wall and then hurried on. She would be even faster now.

Sweat was beginning to drip down her back when Zoey got to the harbour. The sea looked dark and wild. It was too dangerous for fishermen today. She hurried down to where all the storage containers were alined. The place seemed quiet. _Don't tell me I'm too late! _She walked brickly through the isles of containers, her two pigtails swishing this way and that as she looked from left to right for any Mews. Finally, in a desperate attempt, she flipped up her phone and ran through her contacts list until she came to Bridget's name. She pushed the 'Ring' button. She listened very carefully. Even with her RDA advantages, she couldn't even hear the slightest of a ringing phone, from anywhere and Bridget wasn't answering. Zoey pounced up onto one of the containers and searched round for sight of any of them. "Kiki! Corina! Renee!" she yelled into the distance. She suddenly heard a rattle. It was only for a split second but she heard it. She dropped down from the container and hurried in the direction the noise had come from. "Corina! Is that you!"

And then, unexpectedly, something ferocious hit her. Zoey swung back, onto the hard pavement. Her eyesight was blurry but she couldn't see anyone, not even a shadow. She slowly sat up. Her tail and ears had popped up and they could sense something. Quickly she metamorphed but in the process of it her ankle was caught by an unseeable rope and she jerked ruthlessly to the ground again. Zoey's body was aching in pain all over. She had never been disturbed before during metamorphises. Her body was tingling with this new, internal sensation of pain. It did not feel like the average bruise or cut. She lay curled on the ground. Her lovily bell shaped dressed looked limp and dull around her. "Zoey!" someone cried. She managed to bend her head round to see Bridget rushing towards her. Elliot and the other were hurrying after her. Zoey could feel herself smiling, releaved to see her friends coming to her aid when suddenly Elliot caught up to Bridget and grabbed her by the forearms and brought her to a halt. _What is he doing! How could he be so cruel! Does he want me to die? Is this my punishment! _Elliot whispered something into Bridget's ear which made her stopped struggling. He released his hold on her and flipped out his phone. Renee rushed to his side. She watched him, emotionlessly, as he hurried spoke into the phone. A few seconds later, he flipped it down and said something to Renee. _Megan's right. I'm just a kid, in his eyes. _

The rope latched round Zoey's ankle again and hoisted her, upside- down, into the air. It dangled her 8 metres from the ground. She let out a scream of terror. "HELP ME!" she growled. She clasped her hands over her eyes. She could hear noises, yells, movements, but nothing was intelligable. The pounding of her frantic heartbeat dominated her hearing. She was being swished around, like a rollercoaster and her stomach was beginning to react. Zoey could feel nausea coming on. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and all was black, darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

"Zoey, wake up, stupid!" Corina's annoying voice rang in her cat- sensitive ears. She slowly opened her eyes. The blue sky was dazzling above her and the strong scent of seaweed swam through her nostrils. Corina's face popped into vision. "Finally, I nearly thought you would start snoring, you were so out of it." Corina help pull Zoey pull herself into a sitting position. They were still at the harbour. "Wh- what happened?" "You fainted!" "So she's awake," Renee's droll voice came from behind them. Renee stepped out in front of Zoey, with a friendly smile. Zoey couldn't bring herself to look Renee in the eye. "How are you feeling?" "Fine, thanks." Zoey stood up. She still felt a little light- headed. "Where are the others?" They've gone to meet Wesley. He's driven down here." The three of them began walking towards the entrance of the harbour. Zoey kept stealing quick glances at Renee. _She really is beautiful. _She sighed at the thought of it. _And then there's me. Flat chested, knobbly knees, dimples! I look more like a five year old. _"We were lucky this time. That predicite was hard!" Corina sighed. Renee nodded. "They're becoming more dangerous. We were lucky, in a way, that you acted as the bate, Zoey. Or else we would have never defeated him. We couldn't even see the thing." "Bate! Is that why Elliot drove off on me!" Renee and Corina exchanged confused looks. "He said you knew the plan. That you came up with it and that you volunteered." "I hate that guy! I hate him as much as he hates me! I mean, how could he be so cruel! I could have died!" Just then they turned the corner to meet the others. Zoey grinded her teeth.

Bridget and Kiki hurried to embrace Zoey. "You're awake! How are you feeling!" Zoey's eyes were burying into Elliot. And he had noticed. He stared back at her, his face emotionless. Bridget and Kiki sensed the tension from Zoey and withdrew from the hug. "I'm glad to see you are looking well, Zoey," Wesley smiled, nervously. "Thanks, Wesley. That's very kind of you," she answered almost sarcastically, all the time, still glowering at Elliot. "We better head back then. Time to open Café Mew. The customers will be wondering what's the hold up," Elliot annouced casually. The others began walking back towards the two cars. "Come on, Zoey," Elliot sneered. "Hold on a minute," she hissed back. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to face her. He shrugged free of her hold. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" "Get in the car, Zoey." "You're not the boss of me!" The others had now noticed and had stopped, some distance away and were watching. "Yes, actually I am. And if don't get in this car within the next few seconds, you're fired, Zoey!" "No need, cause I quit!" she yelled with irritation. "Fine!" "Fine!" "Then I suppose you won't want to be a Mew Mew either!" "That's right!" By now they were both shouting at one another. "Then stay here then! See what we care! And don't bother coming back to the Café to beg for your place back. You're barred!" And with that he stormed off, into his Porcshe. "Wesley, come on!" He yelled in anger. The others, with pained expressions, hopped into the two cars and together they all disappeared, leaving Zoey standing alone at the harbour.

The walk back to her house was a long and lonely one. She didn't know if she should regret her statements or still feel angry. Already though she was beginning to feel isolated. Over the past few months she had gotten so close with all the Mews, they were better friends to her than Mimi and Megan and now she was hardly ever going to see them again. She strolled in her front door and fell onto the sofa. She flicked on the tele, to distract herself. But it was no use. She sat in front of that flat- screened box for hours. She didn't even bother to attempt doing her homework.

"Hey, hunny. I'm back." Her mum arrived in the door, at around seven that evening. Zoey nose twitched as she smelled the sweet spices of a take- away. She followed her mum into the dining room and helped lay the table. Her dad arrived in the door minutes later and the three of them sat down together for dinner. _At least I have these guys. _Zoey tried cheering herself up but it was useless. She sat there with a sorrowful expression on her face. Her parents, although at the dinner table with her, took no notice. Her mum was flicking through some notes on her iPad and her dad had the newspaper out in front of him. Zoey finished up eating and went to draw herself a shower.

The hot water rain down her body in little streams. Her salty tears soon began trickling down, into the drain also. _I can't go back though! Elliot would make my life hell! I have too much pride to go back begging for my job now. O! Why did I have to quit! _She let the warm water fall on her for a good hour, until her fingers had turned to prunes. Finally she slipped out and into a small, white towel. She gave her hair a little shake but then let it just fall, wetly by her shoulders. It was quiet downstairs. She slipped into her slippers and crept down. A little note had been left on the table.

Had to run back to the office. Big meeting tomorrow. Will be back after midnight. Don't wait up.

Mam x

"Dad?" Zoey stepped into the living room. Her dad was fiddling with his suitcase. "O! Zoey, baby. You don't mind if I pop out for a bit. Donald's at the bar with a potential client. I'll only be a few blocks away." "No bother, Dad," Zoey shrugged. She knew even if she said she wanted him to stay, he would still go. He hurried over and kissed her on the forehead. "Now off to bed, school in the morning for you, young lady." Zoey gave a weak smile. "Night, Dad. I'll see you tomorrow." Her dad threw on his suit jacket, gave a wave and hurried out the door. Zoey went and locked it behind him. She sighed. _Great, alone again. _She flicked off the house lights downstairs and then slowly made her way up to her bedroom. She swung open the door and flicked on the light switch. Her curtains were flapping in the wind. Her sindow was open. Her mum had opened it when she was in the shower. Zoey was certain of it. In her room, she had an expensive rug and her mother always insisted she opened the window of her bedroom after a shower so any steam that comes into the room won't damage it. Zoey sighed with exasperation. She was about to cross the room, to her draws fro her clothes, when she heard a noise from outside. She froze. It was a creak. _Dren! _Zoey's heart was pounding as she slowly edged towards the window. She took a gulp and then peered out.

All of a sudden Elliot's face appeared in front of her. They were so close, their noses were almost touching. She drew back almost instintly. Elliot puled himself from the ladder and in through the window. "What are you doing!" she squeaked with both shock and irritation. "Your light was the only one on in the house. I didn't wnat to wake up your parents," he shrugged. He seemed to be in a much better mood. He stepped further into the room, away from the draft of the window. "Zoey, listen, I'm s-" "What do you want?" she snorted. He gritted his teeth. "Maybe if you'd let me talk...!" "After the way you treated me! I should kick you right out of this house, is what I should do!" Elliot moved over to her bed and took a seat. "Zoey, just sit down already." She glared at him through swinted eyes for a moment but then obliged and went to sit beside him. "Listen, I'm sorry, okay. I was wrong, it was dangerous but the plan did work. And a... well I'm sorry for firing you." "Firing me! In case you have forgotten but I quit!" "I well then I'm offering you a job!" he yelled back. The two of them breathed heavily for a moment. "I- I suppose I'm sorry too," she finally sighed.

A drip from her wet hair fell onto her hand. Elliot's eyes moved up and down her. Her face burned with embarrassment. "You're blushing, Strawberry," he smirked, kindly. "Stop calling me that, what about Renee?" "What about Renee?" "You and her!" "W- we're not together, Strawberry. What got that into your head?" Zoey's face burned even redder. "Megan and Mimi." Elliot laughed. "Gossiping then?" "Sometimes gossip is true, you know." "But the majourity of the time it's not." Zoey smiled at him. Elliot seemed a bit awkward. He stared down at his hands. Zoey bit the bottom of her lip. There was silence in the room. Then she began to lean forward. Elliot noticed the movement and reacted. He slowly began to lean towards her. She could feel his gentle breath on her face. She closed her eyes. Her lips were slightly parted. And then. And then, his soft lips closed in on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Elliot's lips were soft. His cologne was strong. His slid a tanned hand along to her waist. Zoey withdrew from the long-one-minute kiss. She got to her feet, looking slightly confused. "Erm, I ah… well I… I should change." _Uh he's going to think I'm such a little girl! But I don't want him to get too excited. I'm not going all the way! _But he only laughed and stood up too. "I should go, it's late." He began towards the window. "You can use the door, you know." He raised an eyebrow. "Mam and Dad had to leave for work stuff a while ago." Zoey led him down the stairs and towards the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he smiled as he left the house and entered into the dim lights that lit Tokyo at night. Zoey could only muster a smile in return.

After watching him disappear down the street, she hurried back upstairs to her room. She couldn't help but grin away to herself as she changed into her pyjamas or dried her hair in front of the mirror, even when she attempted to brush her teeth. _I have to text Megan! O her face! She won't even believe it! _She waddled back to her bedroom, cuddled into her duvet and flipped up her phone. She was about to send the text;

**Hey, thought I'd just let you know, I'm going out with my boss, Elliot, now just so you won't hear it from anyone else.**

She read over the message again and again, to make sure it was perfect but just before she sent it, she stopped. _'See you tomorrow' which would mean at work. He didn't trick me into liking him just so I'd re-join the Mew Mews, did he? No, sure he's been flirting with me for ages. What if Kiki and Bridget and Wesley and the others made him come over here and apologise and when he saw I was still mad at him he changed his tactics? Uh, how could he have known I liked him! I had a boyfriend, I was taken and we were always fighting! I never led him on! _Zoey quickly deleted the text and threw her phone on the bedside locker.

_Why would he pick me? Like Megan and Mimi said; he could have anyone! Even if he did want a Mew, Renee's a model! And Corina, she's so elegant and always looks perfect. But even Bridget she's way more mature than any of us and way kinder and sweet and generous. Even Kiki is the up- beat and optimistic one. What am I, the push-over, always- complaining, embarrasses- herself one! Uh it had to be a trick, someone must have put his up to it! He had to have some reason. And he kissed me in private and all, so it would be his word against mine! I can't tell anyone without looking like the little baby with the crush on her boss. _By the time Zoey made it to school she was fuming. "Hey, Zoey!" Megan and Mimi came strolling over. "You look in a bad mood, what's wrong?" "I quit Café Mew. My boss, Elliot, uh!" "Did ye have a fight? What happened?" _I can't tell them everything! _"Just a fight over hours, he's so pig- headed. I don't know why ye like him. He's not even that good looking." Megan snorted. "Okay, Zoey, fine if you think he's not a nice guy but don't insult his looks!"

The day moved along slowly, Zoey spent nearly every class daydreaming about Elliot. _I wonder does he think I'm pretty, or did he ever. I mean like he did __kiss, so I can't be that bad like! And I was the one who pulled away! He was really getting into it like! _

When the end-of- day bell rang, Zoey's nerves began twitching again. _What if he's waiting outside the gate for me!?_


End file.
